


Bloke in a Cloak

by Alisanne



Series: HD Aurors [42]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 02:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8692096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Answers only raise more questions.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for DracoHarry100's prompt #460: Smart.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.

~

Bloke in a Cloak

~

“Right,” said the man, his eyes darting back and forth between Harry and Malfoy. “I report to a bloke in a cloak.” 

“A bloke in a cloak?” Malfoy rolled his eyes. “Oh, please.” 

“It’s true!” The man cleared his throat. “He owls when he wants to meet, I take him the goods, and he gives me money. I ain’t never seen his face.” 

“You strike me as smart,” Harry lied, twirling his wand. “No way you’d meet with some random bloke. You know who it is.” 

The man sighed. “Fine. He’s famous, all right?” 

“Oh?”

“Yeah. It’s bleedin’ Harry Potter!” 

~

“What a waste,” said Malfoy. He smirked. “Unless it’s part of your evil plan. In which case, bravo.” 

“Shut up, Malfoy,” growled Harry.

“But seriously,” continued Malfoy, warming to his theme. “It’s smart! You smuggle artefacts, and if anyone accuses you, they look like an idiot.” 

“I’m not an artefacts smuggler!” 

Malfoy laughed. “I know, Potter, but you should see your face!” 

“Sod off,” Harry muttered. “We should do something with him.” He nodded at the man, who they’d Stupified once more. 

Malfoy sobered. “Let’s Obliviate him and look for the other shopkeeper. Maybe he knows something.” 

Harry sighed. “Fine.” 

~


End file.
